systemstrikefandomcom-20200215-history
Lenus
Click http://i.imgur.com/bYNgi3P.pnghere for full size image Lenus is the - planet in the Lenus System. It is the home to the Lenusians, and the Galactic Federation Empire. Orbiting a - type star. It has 1 moon, Amber Rose. The planet Lenus has 3 major ring belts, The inner ring, middle ring and outer ring. Each variation of thickness. The humans living here grew to be tall averaging 177.8 cm for females and 185.93 cm. They developed very pale skin, blue eyes and blonde hair, an oddity compared to the much colder Jool. The temperatures range from just below freezing in the very extremes, a temperate average of 15 C, and around 60 C in the equator. The planet averages about 30 C. Lenus has a huge diversity of wildlife. Hosting life before the humans came, and eventually adapting to their needs. The planet held different animals for different biomes. The main biomes were, Savannah, Temperate broad-leaf, Jungle, Swamp, and desert. There are 8 continents, from : Aeris, Afrika, West Wing, Northlands, Chesum, Yrden Major, Yrden Minor, Thermos, and Oceana. . Origin of Life Humans appeared on Lenus in 1E 00. Life got there by an asteroid that hit the planet Eden, forcing a large chunk of the planet out into space. The chunk of the planet just so happened to have experiemental humans on it, and eventually crashed into what is now known as the Purple Forest in Sydonia. History In 1E 01, the humans gathered together, unaware of their surroundings. Miraculously surviving the asteroid. Luckily for them, they previously used Aerindicium language, and developed it over time. One man called himself Davin Hue, and lead a large group of people southwards, through the island of what they would soon call Davinhia. Previously believed by scientists that Humans came from the continent of Afrika, it's incorrect. That statement was proven incorrect after the Aerendicium stated it out, showing evidence that Davin Hue lead humans to colonize Afrika, and soon developing a different skull pattern there. The evolutionary gene caused Darker skin and hair. Davin Hue died in 1E 15, the longest living Lenusian in that era. His son, Zoko Hue took over and continued colonizing the south, but soon after colonizing half of Afrika, he thought it was too hot, and went back to the island of Davinhia, and colonized islands around there. Dying at the age of 12, his son took over. Eventually after 2,210 years of colonizing, a war broke out between the contients of Afrika and Aeris. Afrika drove back the Aeris, eventually settling in a large portion of the southern continent, forcing the Aerisians to move west, in which they found islands that lead to what is now known as Icelandia. They temporarily lived there for a fraction of the Second Era, allowing settling of Yrden. By the year 2E 1232 they settled everything on the planet. A country was formed in that area named the Mortal Warrior Aerisian Continental Ground (Mwacg1) Empire after wars between the Destroyer Empire and the more native dwarf-like natives of the redtail mountains broke loose. By the end of the era, Mwacg1 empire spread allover Yrden Major, and with the help of Davin Hue, the leader and general of Mwacg1, and Destroyer, the emperor of the Destroyer empire, they took back the continent of Aeris, and conquered Afrika. Eventually out-breeding the darker population, and causing Blonde hair and blue eyes to be a dominant trait. The second Era ended after the war of the Redtails broke out between the dwarf natives and Destroyer Alliance (destroyer empire, and mwacg1). In 2E 4393, the first nuclear weapon was used, wiping out the dwarf population entirely off the face of the redtails. The second era ended. The Third Era was filled with conflicts, including the Yrden Crisis. In 3E 145, the destroyer Empire lost a major war in the east to Domanian rebels, causing them to lose a considerable chunk of their land. With the growth of technology between Davinhia and Mwacg1, it caused the whole entire planet to be differently technologically to their neighbors. The only conflicts even going on by 3E 320 was the uncivilized Afrika trying to rebel against the major governments, and West Wing extremism. It was all going well, and Mwacg1 soured so technologically advanced, that by 3E 622, they felt the need to take on their neighbors who had lesser technology. Bordering the Yrden River, the split between Yrden Minor and Yrden Major, also home to the Yrden Sign, the Yrdenese were suddenly invaded by Mwacg1 ground troops. The war lasted a long time, and eventually caused the extinction of the elves who lived there. The war was over after an attempted attack on the capitol of Mwacg1. The Yrdenese crossed the river border and ambushed camps during what was known as the battle of Halloween. They lost miserably and were forced to surrender everything. This sparked rapid fear of Mwacg1. Later in the third era, 3E 1886, Domania lost its freedom by Jonian rebels, and took over the government completely, calling themselves Jonland. The third era was nearing a close, and it was closed by Mwacg1 having a massive war with Davinhia. The end of the war, which was caused by a peace agreement after nuking islands underwater after the causing of the Red-tail volcanoe to erupt. The peace treaty allowed a new era to begin. It ended in 3E 1925 The fourth era was filled with conflict, especially in West Wing and Thermos. In 4E 292, Mwacg1 claimed hold of the Icelandia region, but was challenged by Firefiend Empire 5 years later. This caused tensions between the two. The Destroyer Empire was on the brink of Collapse and needed temporary control by the neighboring Mwacg1 to help stabilize it. This also caused the Allegheny war, in which Rebels fought for the northern most province of Mwacg1, destabilizing the region. In the West Wing, the continent of Thermos was riddled with war between Zasonia, Source, and Nilfgaard. Zasonia was ruled with a king of the undead, who summoned undead across the borders in 4E 2015. Source was overrun, but the military was able to block them off. Nilfgaard on the other hand had a full out war, which caused mass hysteria. The country of Zasonia dumped the curse into the neighboring oceans, causing Mwacg1 to move airship carriers within the region, looking to destroy Zasonia. They stayed just outside the waterborders of Zasonia and watched as Nilfgaard became way overrun. Nilfgaard eventually fought them back, and both the Lich King, and Emperor Emrys of Nilfgaard were executed in the capitol of Vizima. The daughter of Emrys, and the assassin became rulers until the new emperors untimely death in the Fifth Era. Mwacg1 had a war of its own going on over the Apple Lotch islands in their waters. Rebels tried taking them over, and succeeded pretty well. They eventually overrun the government there, causing Admiral Hackett to lead the new defense of the islands. He did such a good job, that from 4E 2010-4E 2015 when they were losing and his enactment in 4E 2015, he caused the victory in just under 6 months. He later couped against the Mwacg1 government. He succeeded and called the Country 'The First Imperium.' It has been debated what was the end of the Fourth Era, the Coup of Mwacg1, or the Anti-Matter bombing of Afrika. In 4E 2016, Hackett felt threatened by a destabilized Afrika that he greenlit the third explosion of an Anti-matter bomb on northeastern Afrika, changing the shape of the whole entire planet. This however was not the only bombing. Later in the 7th, ISIS (Islamic state of Ikania and Shadow) had ties there and planned to launch an invasion on The First Imperium. Hackett greenlit the next explosion, causing the massive crater there, and shaping the country even more to what it is known as today. The 5th Era was a shortlived one, only lasting a mere 1200 years. However, only being small, it was home to the greatest discovery of all time, life on another planet. The Fifth Era was space based, with the Davin-Pact of Sydonia, First Imperium, and The Free Unity building and mining in the rings of Lenus, and some colonization of the Lenus System. Davinhia laid to rest in 5E 420 after a massive rebellion overthrew the oppressive government that recently happened after Hackett's bombings of Afrika. The new name came to be Sydonia. Named after Don Sydone, the leader of the rebellion. It soon became what it once was, a republic. They rejoined the Davin Pact, and kept going. The destroyer Empire Fully collapsed after Allegheny rebels took over the large portion of the First Imperium. The First Imperium annexed what was left of the Destroyer Empire, for 'stability' reasons, and warred the Allegheny rebels. They won after a 15 year war slowly driving them back. The new state of The First Imperium, East Allegheny was formed after a peace treaty due to surrender of the new government. In 6E 1200, Scientists in the First Imperium found presence of the Joolians after receiving their transmissions looking for life. This caused the rapid building of a space ship that can get their fast, and they built one that goes faster than the speed of light, and traveled the distance of 3 light-years in just under 2 months. This caused a standard even to this day called "Speed-Boosting." The discovery and travel to Jool caused the 6th Era to begin. The Era of the Galactic Wars. In 6E 235, the First Galactic War happened where The Davin Pact teamed up against The Police Combat Legion who were trying to get rid of them from the Jool System. After 3 years of war, and a victory on Lenus' part, The Free Unity left the Davin Pact, and Sydonia and First Imperium joined governments to be safe. They called themselves the Galactic Federation Empire. In 6E 288, the Second Galactic War happened. The GFE once again trying to be waded off by the new PCL, who now come with the support of Sabre-corp, the largest corporation, and aided by better technology almost win. In 6E 288 the government was couped by both Davin Hue, leader of the GFE Military, and Frank Hudson, Emperor of the First Imperium. A long process happened for Sydonian presidential elections after theirs was assassinated. Davin ran and caused a lot of trouble for Sydonia. Since the First imperium was now in need of a new Emperor after the exile of Frank, the president of Sydonia would take his place. And the military leader would take Sydonian Presidents place. This caused Davin Hue to be president of Sydonia no matter what. Davin assassinated the winner, Slocum, and took his place and became both president and emperor. In 6E 289 he assassinated the Emperor of the GFE himself, and put Frank Hudson as emperor. He then appointed his VP, Leftenent Riannon as the Sydonian President. Category:Planets Category:Lenus System